


Accident

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV kinkmeme, Gen, Humor, Poor Noct, non explicit prompt, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Noct has a slight...accidentwhen he warps with his armiger for the first time.And no, the guys won't let him live this down. Ever.





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fill for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6486033#cmt6486033) at like 7:30 in the morning and after reading over it again, I realized it needed to be edited. Badly.

When the group found themselves surrounded by two drop squadrons of magitek troopers and a herd of garula (which they'd been fighting in the first place for food) they quickly realized they were outnumbered and outmatched. 

Noctis didn't have much time to think at that point. Not when he had four different MTs trying to impale him. He only had time to feel. To act. And so he reached out into the recesses of his arsenal, intent on finding his handful of most powerful weapons. The weapons of the old kings.

When he activated the armiger, it was as if time slowed. He could see everything clearly, tell the position of every player on the battlefield, and best of all: he could fight through multiple enemies at once without even batting an eye. Blue light encircled him as he began his assault on the magitek troopers, slicing through their metal bodies as if he was cutting through butter with a hot knife. One by one, each MT quickly went down, halving the group in what couldn't have been longer than twenty seconds. Elated as Noctis was with the rush of power and the fast results it produced, he also quickly found himself gritting his teeth as the power started to drain from him rapidly. He couldn't hold out long, he knew. He wasn't quite as accustomed to the power of kings yet.

Desperate to make the most out of his armiger, he attempted a warp for the first time. Aiming at a garula, he readied to toss one of his weapons...and instead found himself suspended in the air. Before he'd even had time to question it, however, he was flung through the air and towards his target, his weapons doing the work for him. This process repeated for each garula in the area with very little input from Noctis besides the subconscious desire to warp. And it was fast, insanely so. Noctis had yet to blink, his warp speed tripled as he zoomed about the field, cutting down garula left and right as his friends took down what was left of the MTs. It was a dangerous move when Noctis thought about it. He was lucky to have not hit any of his friends in the midst of his repeated warping. Though, he supposed, the cleared up battlefield was well worth the armiger use in the end, what with how easily it had taken down their enemies.

Observing the area, Noctis was ready to call it a wrap. Until he noticed something odd, that was. More than a few feet away, he spotted a small pile of black cloth lying in the grass. Right where'd he'd been fighting the MTs. Right where he'd warped with the armiger for the first time...

Noctis slowly, almost tentatively, looked down, his eyes squinted slightly as he wasn't entirely sure what he would see...or what he wanted to see. 

Oh.

Yup. He was naked.

Frowning, Noctis wondered how in the hell his clothes had managed to fly off of him. Not even his underwear had the decency to stay on his behind. He was stark naked as the day he was bor—no wait. He still had one sock on his foot. One. Goddamn. Sock.

"Phew!" he heard Prompto shout. "Glad that's over. Hey Noct! That was pretty awesome how you..."

He trailed off as he caught sight of Noctis, staring owlishly for a long moment. 

Before promptly bursting into laughter.

"Pfft what the fuck, dude? Where are your clothes?" he sputtered out, still cackling. Ignis and Gladio quickly turned their heads, curious as to what on eos Prompto was talking about…and then immediately received an eyeful of naked prince. Well, _mostly_ naked prince. That one sock was still sticking around.

Gladio snorted, cracking an amused grin as he easily caught on to what happened. "You know you're not supposed to warp out of your clothes, right Noct?"

Ignis quickly located Noctis' clothes and pulled them off the ground, shaking out each item. His face was turned away from the group as he did this, his shoulders shaking. Great. Now everyone was laughing at him. Rolling his eyes, Noctis strode towards Ignis, holding out a hand for his clothes as he tried to ignore the embarrassed blush on his face and the slight breeze he felt in places where there should be no breezes under any normal circumstances. 

"It's not like I planned to warp out of them," he grumbled, quickly pulling on his clothes while his friends continued to snicker.

The group was silent for a moment as they waited for Noctis to finish dressing, the other three looking over the work done on the battlefield. 

"Well, us having to see your naked ass aside, great work using that armiger Noct," Gladio said, his hands on his hips as he smiled proudly at the work done.

"Yeah, you saved our hides there," Prompto agreed.

"Indeed, you did Noct," Ignis praised. "I'd say you _clothes'd_ that battle rather nicely."

Noctis made a face at his advisor.

"Ignis..."

"I dare say we were all rather naked in that battle without your power."

"Ignis, no."


End file.
